Feelings Bring Us Closer
by FluffyMerMer
Summary: "Have you ever loved someone, and knew they didn't love you back?...Did it break your heart that you had to see them every day while knowing deep down inside that they will never be yours?" warning, yaoi :P


**So, I just started and finished this anime series like three days ago, and I am in love. I'm also in love with this pairing! And after hearing Maji Love 1000% a bajillion times, this wonderful sexie story came to my mind xD Oh Tokiya and his voice 3 I hope you enjoy (:**

**_Disclaimer! I don't own Uta no Prince (: Although I really wish I did ):_**

* * *

The door opened. Otoya scanned the room for his group member, finding him sitting at his vanity in the dressing room, staring in the mirror. "To~ki~ya~" he sang. "The show starts soon, are you coming?" He walked over beside him to see what was so interesting in the mirror.

"Have you ever loved someone, and knew they didn't love you back?" The red head looked slightly surprised at this sudden question, but answered truthfully. "Yeah, I have. When Nanami came to all of us...and wanted to form this group. I knew she didn't love me like I loved her. It felt horrible... But! On the bright side it is nice to know that we can still be friends! That's better than nothing!" he said enthusiastically.

"Tch." Otoya looked confused. "Nani?" "Has it ever completely pained you? Were they ever so oblivious of your feelings towards them? Did it break your heart that you had to see them every day while knowing deep down inside that they will never be yours?" Otoya placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Tokiya..." He ripped it out of the other's grasp, and just as quickly, grabbed the red haired boy by the wrists and pinned him against the wall beside the vanity. "Otoya...don't you see?" Before the smaller boy could answer he felt a heat on his lips. Just as quickly as it happened Tokiya was pushed the other away. "What are you doing?!" A blush crept on his face while trying to catch his breath. Tokiya stared at the floor.

"Don't you understand?" Tokiya walked over and slowly placed his hand on the smaller boy's increasingly blushing face. "I love how you're so enthusiastic, always smiling, so confident." "Tokiya..." The dark haired boy leaned in closer, slowly. "I love your personal love for music, your voice, the way you dance.." He places a soft kiss on the red haired boy's lips, who hesitantly kissed back.

Both of his hands were on the red head's cheeks, which were still increasingly red. His body lead the younger's over to the couch and laid him down, sneaking his hand up his shirt slowly. Otoya pulled away from the kiss. "Tokiya, what're you-" He was silenced by another heated kiss. The darker haired male unbuttoned the smaller's black shirt and continued kissing his way down his neck to his chest, flicking his tongue over a perked nipple, while making his way down the rest of his body, only to stop at the hem of his pants.

He slowly undid the button and zipper of his pants, while the other boy's face continued to become redder, if that was even possible at this point. He could feel the older boy pulling down his bottoms ever so slowly...his warm breath..and the complete bliss when his mouth came in contact. The red head panted and thrusted his hips with the rhythm of the older boy's mouth. Suddenly he felt that wonder wave of pleasure, and before he could process any more thoughts, Tokiya was hovering over him, kissing him again. He could taste the salt on both of their lips and tongues now.

While refusing to remove his mouth from the red headed boy, Tokiya struggled to remove Otoya's pants completely, but then succeeded. He unzipped his own and turned the boy over on his hands and knees, hovering over him he whispered in his ear. "Are you ready?" He then kissed behind his ear, sending shivers down the other's spine. Tokiya carefully positioned himself, and then filled Otoya full with pleasure. Pants and moans were all that were heard coming from the room. Tokiya entwined his fingers with Otoyas and leaned down to kiss away his tears. "Ahhhh!" He found it. The older boy kept himself positioned this way and continued filling his lover with sweet ecstasy.

"Tokiya... I'm gonna..." The smaller boy couldn't hold back any longer. And soon after came the older. The two collapsed on each other and ended it with a gentle kiss. "I love you Otoya," he whispered. "I-I love you too Tokiya." The dark haired boy smiled while running his fingers through the red locks. "Tokiya...we have to perform soon," he said, while trying to move, obviously in pain. The older boy stood from the couch, zipped up his pants, smirked and walked out the door. "There's my Tokiya," smiled the red head. Otoya sat up, wincing, and looking around for his clothing.

"WE PRESENT TO YOU! STARISH!"

"Tokiya! Where are my pants?!"


End file.
